


You're A Bad Egg

by TheOtherMaddHatter



Series: Howling At Street Lamps [9]
Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Doggy Enthusiasm, Dogs, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Easter Eggs Crack So Easily, Gen, Lady And The Tramp!AU, Married Life, Ruined Ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherMaddHatter/pseuds/TheOtherMaddHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is here, and with it comes egg hunts.  And glorious, brightly colored, candy filled, plastic eggs.  Stiles just can't help himself.  Really, he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Bad Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter Everyone!

They had to stop using real eggs in their egg hunts at the McCall house.  They had to stop using plastic ones, too.  In fact, they had to stop using anything small enough to fit into a dog’s mouth, or even vaguely interesting to a dog, so that their own pair would stop stealing all of Connor’s hidden treasures before he’d even gotten a chance to search for them.  Colorblindness didn’t seem to stop them from finding the neon plastic or the dyed delicacies, and they were sought after with such a fierce intensity that it made it near impossible for Connor to find any at all.  It made for a frustrating Easter.  A really, really frustrating Easter.  

 

At least Stiles helped Connor find them... sort of.  He’d sniff them out, roll them from their hiding place, and crack them open in his mouth with a deadly sort of curiosity.  If he found anything inside, like he did with the plastic eggs, he’d then pick up the items and present them to Connor, tail wagging.  Connor was too young to really understand hunts, at the time, and so an over-eager Stiles helping him find the goodies without doing much work appealed to the pudgy toddler more so than the brightly colored plastic shells they came in.  Derek never had any interest, instead sitting patiently while a cooing and enthusiastic Connor and an attentive Stiles demolished egg after egg, treat after treat, before him.  Quiet and stoic as always.  

 

By the second time around, the McCall’s had stopped buying chocolate to go inside the eggs at all, instead only having jellies and other treats that were still tasty but not deadly to dogs.  Dr. Deaton’s judgmental stare when they’d brought Stiles into the vets after an afternoon of egg hunts was more than enough of an incentive to switch to something a bit more dog friendly.  Jelly beans, gummies, and marshmallows were now the preferred  egg stuffers, and would continue to be for a few years running.  And Stiles _loved_ marshmallows.  Connor hardly got any of those at all.  

 

But as he got older, Connor got more and more frustrated with Stiles’ enthusiasm and sweet tooth, and with more cracked plastic and ruined treats, the more tempers rose.  The noise alone would send him into a wailing fit of sadness, and Stiles would attempt to curb his desire to seek them out and crush them in his jaw.  But it was just so satisfying... and it also never worked.  He couldn’t temper his need to find the eggs.  Connor had more then one breakdown come Easter time that year, and that’s when they ultimately got rid of the plastic eggs.  Scott wouldn’t admit it, but he’d heaved a relieved sigh upon dumping the fairly-large bag of mostly broken eggs into the curb side garbage can along side the rest of the holiday trash.  No more egg stuffing, and for that, he was grateful.  

 

They tried real eggs for only one Easter.  It was more then enough to never do it again.  

 

Derek really, r _eally_ liked eggs.  

 

His tongue stayed blue for a week and a half.  


End file.
